


Shinobi Sisters

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: She could hide from paparazzi and obsessed fans through a disguise but she would never be able to hide anything from her husband.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 30





	Shinobi Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something about Sakura being part of the Shinobi Sisters group! :D

“Long day?” Sasuke said while watching his wife drop her bags across the living room.

Sakura then settled on his lap, heaving a long sigh and nuzzling his sweatshirt. “Very long. Tadaima, Anata.”

“Okaeri,” Sasuke replied before kissing the top of her head. “So what did Shinobi Sisters do today?”

The question made Sakura smile, albeit tiredly. Her husband hasn't failed in asking her about her day ever since they became together. It was one of her favorite things about him, he prioritizes her well-being, and he's always attentive when something is wrong.

Like now.

"Well, uhm, we had two magazine photoshoots in the morning. Then after lunch to midnight, we shot the music video for "Believe It." Can't tell you how many costume changes I've had today, Anata!"

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Did it break the record of the number of your costume changes during your shoot for Vogue?"

"I bet! Shannaro!"

The rumble of laughter in Sasuke's chest made Sakura's heart warm. It was adorable seeing how invested her husband was with her stories, even though her world was way too different compared to his.

"I can tell that you still had fun. But what's bothering you?"

And there it was. Sakura wasn't sure what gave her real feelings away. She could hide from paparazzi and obsessed fans through a disguise but she would never be able to hide anything from her husband. She sighed. "You always see through me, Sasuke-kun. I can't believe it sometimes." And then she kissed his cheek.

Sasuke tightened her arm around her waist to pull her closer, while his other hand grabbed one of hers. "Because…" He kissed one of her knuckles. "We're connected..." He kissed the other. "And..." He kissed the next. "We're husband and wife..." And the next. "...Sakura." Then the last.

The blush on Sakura's face was as bright as the red leather jacket she was wearing. Sasuke chuckled at the sight and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"So, the answer?"

Sheepishly, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck. She then mumbled, "I'm just...worried."

"Hn?"

"I'm just worried about our future, Anata. I've been thinking, if our setup would continue to be this way because of my schedule, how could we focus on having a baby? How could we build our family? I just...I just don't want our marriage to be difficult just because of me."

Sasuke frowned at this. "You're not making our marriage difficult, Sakura. I love you. I support your dreams. I'm not in a rush in building a family. I don't want you to think that just because you're often away, this marriage is already suffering and will continue to suffer as long as you're in Shinobi Sisters. That's not how I see it."

Sakura held back her tears. "Are you sure?"

"Aa."

"Am I not holding you back? I know how much you want us to have kids." Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as she continued to hide her face from him.

"I want to have kids, to have our own family of three or four. Five, even. But there's always the right time for that, Sakura. I'm not asking you to let go of what you love to do just so you could be a housewife or something. That would be me holding you back. I don't want that."

Sakura's tears escaped this time. As she wiped them with the back of her hand, she wondered what in the world has she done to deserve such a supportive and loving husband. She slowly grinned when Sasuke tightened his embrace in her small frame. "You never fail to reassure me, Anata. Thank you."

Her husband playfully rolled his eyes. "You're annoying."

The familiar statement made Sakura laugh. She pulled away and then pinched Sasuke's cheeks before saying, "I already know the translation to that, Sasuke-kun. Plus, you already verbalized it earlier."

Sasuke feigned a scoff. And then he kissed her, leading their movements to be in sync while her fingers gently tugged his hair.

It was already three in the morning, but Sakura's exhaustion was suddenly replaced with all the love she could feel for this man she could call her husband.


End file.
